


Home Depot

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It's PWP, does it need a summary?  The boys go shopping.





	Home Depot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian let out a bored sigh. "I don't understand why we can't just pick up a can and be done with it". 

"Don't start, Brian," Justin warned, giving him a sidelong look. " I know what we need. You don't."   
He went back to studying the labels on the aerosol can, frowning. 

"I know, I know," sighed Brian, casually scanning the empty aisles. A person could walk down row after row of warehouse-style home improvement items and never see an employee, and since it was an hour before closing time, the Home Depot was blessedly free of do-it-yourselfers, too.   
Why the fuck had he agreed to help Justin pick out the stuff for Gus’s new room?

Justin moved down the aisle, reaching high up on the top shelf, standing on tiptoe to pull down a weird, sharp-edged tool that, to Brian, looked like an instrument of torture. Instead of ruminating on what Justin might want to do with such an object, he let his eyes take in the long, extended arms, the small muscles in the boys shoulders, and, oh yeah, that high, lifted, perky, luscious ass. He sighed again, no longer bored, and smiled wickedly. 

He sidled up behind Justin and brushed his index finger up the inside of Justin's thigh, up high, barely stroking over the balls snugly held within the denim.   
All of Justin's breath left him in a gasp, his body bucking slightly in a full- body shiver. He leaned back into Brian, tipping his head back and resting it on Brian's shoulder.   
Brian smiled, feeling his cock swell in his own jeans. He leaned in, breathing softly and hotly in Justin's ear. 

"You're easy." He punctuated it with a stab of his tongue into the silky canal. 

"UhhnnnGod..." groaned Justin, moving his ass against Brian's erection. 

"Is that a problem?" 

"Fuck, no!" Brian growled, reaching around in front to squeeze Justin through his jeans. 

"Naahhhhhhh!" Justin cried out, “stop it Brian! I don’t wanna get caught and we are on a mission.”

"You started this," Brian declared and Justin just shook his head in frustration.

Brian licked his lips slowly, rolling his head on his shoulders   
"All right, all right, I'll be good." 

Frustrated and hard, Brian walked down the aisle a bit, picking up some leaflets on spackle and setting them back down without even glancing at them. Justin's helpless, breathy moan reverberated through his head...and through his cock. He decided he wanted to hear it again. Looking left and right, grinning again, he walked up behind the young man and quietly slid his hand around to his front.

This time his hand encountered warm, silky, firm flesh instead of denim, and it was his turn to yelp and shudder as Justin groaned and chuckled, thrusting into Brian's tightening grip. 

"Oh, you slut!" Brian breathed, smiling and beginning to move his hand slowly. 

"You...ohyeahlikethat...are the one who wanted to play," Justin gasped, pushing into each of Brian's strokes.   
Brian's eyes closed as he breathed hard, swallowing back moans. 

"I was just...teasing," he said, pressing up against Justin and tilting his head, kissing the hot neck offered to him. 

"Mmmmmfuck the paint," moaned Justin, reaching up with one hand to hold Brian's head in place, using the other to reach back and squeeze Brian's ass. "Let's go home." 

"Fuck going home," Brian said against Justin's skin, using his left hand to quickly unbutton his own jeans just enough to free his cock, then yanking down on Justin's jeans, getting them just low enough that Brian could get his cock between those yummy cheeks. 

"Jesus! Brian! "   
Brian squeezed Justin's cock, which always dripped generously with pre-cum when Brian touched it. He gathered the slippery natural lube from Justin's cock and surreptitiously brought his hand between their bodies, and started to prepare him. 

"Fuck me" Justin panted, reaching forward to grab hold of the edges of the metal shelving for purchase. 

"In a minute," growled Brian and than Justin could hear the rustling sound of condom paper. Brian lined up his cock quickly and snapped his hips forward, shoving himself into Justin up to the balls. 

"Ahhhhh..." he whispered trying to remain as quiet as possible.  
"AHHMMMMM!" Justin shuddered, readjusting his grip on the shelving as Brian shoved him forward. 

He began moving with little sharp, aborted thrusts, each driving a gasp from his throat and a whimper from Justin's. 

"Ohhhhgod," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut on tears of extreme arousal. He continued just barely moving in Justin's ass, feeling dizzy as his orgasm built quickly. He reached around to get Justin off.

"Gonnafuckin'come," Justin gasped out only seconds after.   
Brian just nodded against his neck.   
He gripped Justin’s hip tightly, digging his fingers in for the last few thrusts. He made longer strokes now, groaning as his cock slid halfway out and then snapped deeply back into the boy's body. 

"Now..." he groaned, and he bit down on the side of Justin's neck. "  
He yelled against the salty, hot skin.   
Justin screamed as well, jerking forward and shuddering.   
Brian fell against Justin, knocking him into the shelves, and a couple of spray paint cans fell, clattering to the floor loudly. Brian panted, then quickly pulled out of Justin with a sharp gasp, letting the condom fly on the top shelf, tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up. 

Justin let out his breath in gulping gasps, using shaking hands to push his own, sticky, deflated cock into his jeans. He stepped back away from the shelves, shaking his head. "Got a kleenex?" he asked. 

Brian looked at him with raised eyebrows, and he gestured to the shelving. Brian let out a deep, throaty, soft laugh as he took in the spatters of cum across the array of spray cans. Looks like Justin had hit about...Brian counted...five?   
"Jesus, Justin!" 

Justin's brows arched. "What? It's not my fault, you make me this hot!" 

"Hey, I didn't tell you to come all over the...what is that...'passion pink sparkle'." 

Justin shrugged. 

"Sorry fellas, but the store's closing. If you wanna make a purchase, you're gonna need to bring it up, now." 

The boys both turned quickly, not having heard the Home Depot employee come up behind them in his rubber soled safety boots.   
They gripped what Justin had collected before and made their way over to the cash register.   
On their way home Justin looked threw the stuff he had just purchased and cursed under his breath.   
“Shit Brian. I didn’t even get half of the stuff I need!”

Brian grinned and backed into the parking space in front of the loft.   
"I'm coming with you on your next shopping trip," he said. "This home improvement stuff's fun." 

Justin tried to look angry but couldn't, finally letting out a soft laugh and leaning his head back against the seat, closing his eyes.   
"Yeah," he whispered. "It is. With you." His voice got even lower, and Brian almost didn't hear him. "Everything is." 

Brian looked sideways at Justin, whose eyes were still closed, a sweet smile on his lips.   
"Hey," he said, making his voice low and suggestive. "Whaddya say we go upstairs and repeat?"   
Justin's eyes didn't open, but his smile widened.   
"You know what I like." 

Brian laughed as he pulled the drivers door open. They could always make another trip to Home Depot for the right paint tomorrow.


End file.
